


A Little Tense

by Gadhar



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You looked a little tense, is all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tense

**Author's Note:**

> D: Not mine, also not the best porn writer :P
> 
> Oh my, 2000 words of plain sex, what even....
> 
> Written because I had writer's block and wanted to play a videogame but forgot that you have to wait a kabillion fucking hours for the updates to download before you can even install the game to even fucking play so I wrote up a porny idea I've had in my head for about a week.
> 
> Also written because it's one in the morning and I still have yet to rescue Lee from his prison I another fic.

Lee stares at the counter, dragging the rag across it again even though he knows that one spot is never going to get clean. It’s not even really a spot, just a niche in the wood, from one knife or another. 

_Reasons,_ Barney says, _we can’t have nice things._

The floor creaks behind him, old wood groaning at weight it’s strong enough, but doesn't want, to take and Barney’s at his back, hulking presence bearing down on Lee.

It’s familiar, comforting even, and when Barney’s hands slide under his arms, around his sides, curving around his ribs, the feeling goes from comforting to _nice._

The silence is even comfortable, warm, and so are Barney’s slips to his skin. A bite to his ear, a kiss to the space below it, and then another, a barely there touch, going down his neck. 

Barney’s hands shift, cross, and start tugging his shirt upward, over his head and Lee lets it go, lost in the feel of the warm breath curling around his throat. 

They don't get many moments like this. And that’s just what they are, moments, so rare but so good when they do come. So valued. 

Barney’s hands, rough with callouses, rub along his sides, across his chest, simple slow movements that have Lee’s skin tingling. And when the hands slip lower, smoothly undoing his belt the sound that works its way of his throat is one of pure anticipation and excitement.

Barney’s mouth, hot on that space between neck and shoulder, move back up to his ear, Barney’s voice serious and low. “Shh, don’t talk.”

Normally he’d snap back with a retort, something about not actually having said any words but Barney’s hand is on him, groping, stroking down slow and lightly.

It’s enough of a jolt to send Lee forward, catching himself on the counter. 

And Barney sticks close, no space between them as his other hand, the one’s that only been sliding up his chest and teasing his nipple, rides the curve of his arm, settling over top of Lee’s hand that’s gripping the counter. 

“Don't move unless I tell you to, don't even speak unless I say so. Hear me? Nod.”

Lee chokes, giving a short nod as Barney’s hand gets a firmer grip, stroking him a little faster. Barney’s voice nearly has him hard all on its own. It’s rough, _commanding._ But not the same voice he uses for the team. No, it’s something more deep, primal, and it has Lee freezing, shivers going down his spine. 

He makes the mistake of rocking forward once, arching into Barney’s hand only to have the man stop, biting Lee’s neck with a growl _“Don’t move.”_

And they just stand there like that, Lee half-hard and biting his lip, trying not to make a noise as Barney waits, still as a statue, waiting for the nod Lee eventually gives him.

Barney’s hand moves again and it’s faster, a solid jerking that has Lee straining not to move with. Like defying fucking nature. And it doesn’t help that Barney’s back to that spot under Lee’s ear, taking his time and lapping at it, dragging teeth over it, because he knows it makes Lee melt while also driving him up the wall for more. 

Barney’s thumb slides over the head of his cock, making Lee jerk forward even against his will.

But Barney doesn’t say anything, only changes his grip, slicking the rest of Lee’s cock with the wetness that’s leaking out the tip. Barney’s winding him up, slowly guiding him to the edge instead of just pushing him off it. 

It’s strangely tender, a different feel than their usual frantic fucking or lazy kissing. 

And if Lee has to grip the counter tighter just to stop his hips from moving when Barney’s hand pulls away, well, it did nothing more than put a smirk on Barney’s face. 

Barney lets the hand rest on his hip, other hand grabbing Lee’s head and turning it, slowly.

Lee has this surreal feeling as Barney’s lips meet his, a fleeting thought of denial floating through his mind. Like this isn't actually happening and he must be fucking dreaming, asleep on the plane as they go to some hellhole because Barney is _never_ this gentle, never so smooth and slow, calculated.

Lee’s mouth opens a little at that thought, Barney’s tongue slipping in and sliding alongside his. It moves, slicking back and forth again and Lee wants to slide his hands into Barney’s hair, feel the softness of those black curls against his fingers as Barney slowly fucks his mouth with his tongue.

Because that’s really what this is. It’s too slow, too dirty, for just simply making out. 

And when Barney pulls away, Lee following him for just a breath before remembering his orders, he’s too dazed to even see Barney clearly, the haze in his mind having him too warm and high.

Barney leans forward, sliding his lips along Lee’s cheek, cool air ghosting along the warm trail. “Look back at the counter, and remember, _don't. Move.”_

Lee bites his lip and turns his head, tries not to think about how much he wants to just turn around and seal his lips to Barney’s again, or beg Barney to fuck him senseless because he can already feel a slight tremble in his thighs, a need for that final push.

Hands pull at his pants and underwear and Lee steps out of them when Barney nudges his leg. And there’s a moment, one of pure silence where a coldness starts to worm it’s way through Lee. Where there’s no noise other than his heavy breathing, no touch aside from his hands on the counter.

A breath forces its way out when Barney’s hands grab his ass suddenly, rough hands against smooth skin, hot against the cold, and there’s an excitement building in his chest, a wonderment at what Barney will do next, at where this is going, at what the hell this is and what brought it on.

Barney spreads his ass and Lee doesn't know what he expects but what he gets is Barney’s tongue, blunt but pliant, lapping around his hole. Slow, long, deliberate licks that have Lee jerking forward, squirming. 

Barney’s hands squeeze tighter, a warning to stay in place and Lee takes the full second Barney gives him to try and calm down, to not just fucking come now like a damn kid.

And then the tongue’s back, light and wet. Hot. It drags up so slow, lifting up only to start the circuit over. And then the circuit changes to swirling, twisting and only teasing him, never dipping in, just enough to make Lee wet, have him panting and thinking about nothing but Barney’s tongue on him.

Until it does slip in.

And then it’s all about Barney’s tongue _in_ him, moving at a careful place, flexing and twisting, making Lee swallow down a whine and close his eyes, hands clenching into fists. 

Barney’s tongue works him a few more times, in and out and slow, before it’s gone and Lee gets a finger instead. Barney slides in to the first knuckle, wiggles his finger and make a point to rub along the inside at Lee’s gasp. 

It’s all slow, like it was before. A simple rhythm of in and out, hardly touching that part inside him that makes him see stars but enough that it’s just ghosting it, the need kicking everything up into a more intense feeling. 

His cock’s already heavy, full and straining for more, his balls tight and drawn up. And he nearly loses it when Barney slips a second finger in, twisting them roughly, sending Lee forward a bit. 

But with the fingers Barney’s mouth had moved back to his ear, and Barney’s voice was husking out commands, words that carried a dangerous tone, something that had Lee almost wanting to disobey, just to see what would happen. 

“Don’t come, not unless I say. Okay? Not unless I say, Lee. You don't do anything unless I say. Don't do a single fucking thing.”

Lee jerks his head, tries to use it to cover up the quick jerks his hips do when Barney pulls his fingers away. 

And then they’re back to that silence again, that strange quietness where Lee can’t hear anything and can’t feel anything but the pounding rush of blood in his ears and the intense need to come.

When Barney’s hands slide around his waist, the blunt tip of his cock nudging its way slowly inside, Lee does groan. And even with Barney right there, chest pressed up against his back, curved stomach flexing, Lee feels like he’s a million miles away. 

Part of him is wondering how fucking high he must be.

The first thrust shoves Lee forward, counter cutting into his hip, but he doesn’t make a noise, not even when Barney shoves him down, keeping a tightly curled hand on his hip as the other grips hard at his head, keeping him down. 

Lee can feel Barney’s strength in that hand, the tension in his body as he moves, thrusting. 

It reminds him of all the times he’s seen Barney knock someone’s block off, sweat sliding down firm muscles. Of all the times Barney’s had the power to crush something in his hand but restrained. Of every time all Lee ever had to do was smile to get Barney smiling back at him, or bending him over a table if that’s the kind of smile it was.

He’s never the only one thoroughly caught up in the moments when they’re together, utterly distracted from all else.

And when Barney leans forward as well, nipping at Lee’s ear as the slap of skin against skin became a steady staccato, Lee can’t stop the whimper that makes it past his lips. The soft telling of need.

But Barney’s there, voice still that same tone from before, even if it is a bit more unsteady. “Go ahead, make some noise. I want to hear you. Beg me, Lee. Beg me to let you come, to feel that release that’ll send you over the edge into fucking oblivion.”

Lee doesn’t hesitate. _“Jesus fuck,”_ wrenches its way out, broken and jerky against his pants. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Barney shifts, his cock sliding in smoother and hitting Lee in an entirely different way, one that has him crying out Barney’s name as his hands scrabble to grab something on the countertop.

They end up somewhere at the top, white-knuckling the edge.

“Beg me, Lee.”

 _“Fuck.”_ It’s the voice, not even the demand but the low gravelly tone to it, the near bliss in it. “Fuck, _please_ , Barney. Please, please, _please.”_ Normally he’d be getting Barney back, twisting his cock or biting at his chest, but if this is what Barney wants– to hear him begging and pleading for something he already desperately wants, for something he _needs_ – well, he could do that.

“Fuck Lee, so tight, and your voice. _Jesus.”_

“Barney, I can’t– I can’t hold on, I’m gonna–”

“Go ahead, fuck, Lee, go ahead.” The minute the voice slips from the bliss to something with more desperation he’s gone, stilling with the air catching in his throat, white blinding his vision as he loses touch with his body, with his mind.

He’s drifting, almost like that dozing state he usually finds himself in, in the mornings with Barney curled around him. And it takes a warmth near his ear, a soft but insistent sucking to slowly bring him back.

The world comes into a blurry view as he opens his eyes. Lee can’t move for the heavy weight on him, the counter biting into his hip in what was becoming _extremely_ uncomfortable and borderline painful.

Barney’s lax above him, tonguing lazily at Lee’s skin as his fingers smooth over Lee’s hands, feeling all the scars there.

“Fuck.”

“Back with me, eh?”

“No, maybe give me another hour.” Lee lets his eyes slip close again, a lingering feeling of satisfied bliss occupying his mind, one that’s angling for sleep. 

Barney laughs, nipping at Lee’s ear to keep him awake. “Don’t fall asleep here.”

“You wear me the fuck out. What was all that about anyway? You trying to kill me?”

“You looked a little tense, is all.”


End file.
